mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Luigi Odyssey
Super Luigi Odyssey is a game released for the Nintendo switch. It's release date is going to be February 2021. The game takes place during the events of the game Super Mario Odyssey. Summary Luigi must reunite with Mario with the help of a grouchy Bonneter named Helmer during the events of Super Mario Odyssey. Plot This game takes place during the events of Super Mario Odyssey. Bowser invades the castle and takes Peach for his wedding. Luigi is inside the castle and can be seen making his way towards the balcony to help Mario. On his way, he's stopped by a couple of Hammer Bros. After defeating them, he arrives at the balcony only to find out that the ship has already left. He wastes no time running towards the ship to battle Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. and Luigi get into a brawl with each other. Bowser Jr. throws a barbell weight plate at Luigi as he yells "GOOD BYE LUIGI!" and it knocks Luigi back also knocking Luigi's hat off and up into the air. The barbell weight plate comes back like a boomerang and it sends Luigi flying away from the airship. Luigi's hat floats down from the air and away as Luigi is seen fying away. Luigi is next seen falling down out of the sky and he lands on the ground of the Cap Kingdom. Luigi's hat is then seen stuck on a tree after floating away from the airship. Luigi's hat floats a mile away from the tree by the wind and is caught by a Bonneter. Once Luigi wakes up after an hour, the Bonneters flinch and run away. After taking control of him and exploring around, he then sees the ship of the Broodals and heads towards them. When he arrives at the airship yard, he is confronted by an angry Bonneter, who is mad because Bowser attacked him and destroyed his ships. The Bonneter introduces himself as Helmer and wanting revenge, he decides to accompany Luigi and help him. He is the same Bonneter that has caught Luigi's hat and is still holding it. Helmer tells Luigi that in order to build a new ship, he needs Power Moons before transforming into Luigi's hat. Luigi and his new partner waste no time trying to find Power Moons. After exploring Bonneton for a bit and finding Power Moons, Luigi and Helmer make their way back to the Airship Field. Helmer then uses the Power Moons to build a new ship, which he calls The Voyager. Luigi and Helmer enter The Voyager and start rising from the ground. They then start flying towards the clouds in order to give chase to Bowser and help Mario. As the duo make a big leap towards the Metro Kingdom, Luigi sees Bowser's airship. He looks over and sees Mario's ship giving chase. The two ships stop at the Nimbus Arena. Seeing his chance, Luigi lands in the Cloud Kingdom and tries to make his way to the arena as fast as possible. Before he can reach the arena, he's stopped by Bowser Jr's ship. Bowser Jr. wants to make sure Luigi doesn't get in the way and prepares both his Clown Car and his barbell weight plate. After the fight, Luigi looks over and sees Mario getting shot down by Bowser's ship. While Luigi is distracted Bowser Jr. starts shooting cannonballs at him and knocking both him and The Voyager off the kingdom, causing them to land in the Sofaro Tundra. After clearing the Educational Kingdom, Luigi makes his way to the next kingdom. Once again, he spots Mario's ship, but this time, he can also see Bowser on top of a giant dragon. Mario's ship is then blasted by the dragon. Luigi quickly makes a landing in the Ruined Kingdom in order to reunite with Mario. Following Mario on his way to Bowser's Kingdom, Luigi sees Bowser Jr.'s Airship. Luigi is blasted out of the sky and lands through the roof of King Boo's Mansion, which is located near Bowser's Castle. Luigi must make his way through the mansion while collecting Power Moons in order to fix The Voyager. As he reaches the Spark Pylon needed to access Bowser's Castle, he is once again stopped by the leader of the Broodals: Madame Broode. She wants to fight Luigi because he got in the way of her 'darling Broodals'. She gets on her ship and prepares to fight Luigi. Once Luigi and Helmer defeat Madame Broode, they can use their Power Moons to fully upgrade The Voyager. Luigi and Helmer enter The Voyager and make their way to the final stop - the Moon Kingdom. Once they arrive there, Luigi must make his way to the wedding hall by going through the same lava obstacle course as his brother. After the obstacle course, Luigi can finally get inside the wedding hall. Unfortunately by the time he arrives, Mario is already fighting Bowser inside the pitfall in front of him. Not wasting any time, he and Helmer jump into the pitfall. Opon landing, Bowser Jr. appears one last time to battle Luigi. Once the son of Bowser is defeated, the area Luigi is in starts to collapse. Not having any other options to escape, Luigi and Helmer capture Bowser Jr. and use his Clown Car to blast through any obstacles in order to get out of the collapsing cave. Luigi, Helmer and the captured Bowser Jr. manage to find a spark pylon. They capture it and quickly use it to get out of the collapsing cavern. Luigi and Bowser Jr. land near The Voyager. Once Bowser Jr. regains his consciousness, he swears revenge on Luigi before looking into the distance and seeing his father crying. He quickly runs towards his dad in order to comfort him. As Luigi and Helmer watch him run off, Luigi hears the noise of an engine. He looks into the distance and sees Mario and Peach making their way back to the planet. Luigi and Helmer waste no time entering The voyager. With nothing to get in the way this time, Luigi finally manages to get near Mario's ship. Mario turns around and smiles, being happy to be able to see his brother again after a long adventure. The ships get closer to each other and the Bonneters get close to each other as they watch the bros prepare for a fistbump. Mario and Luigi's fists connect before the screen cuts to the logo of the game and the credits. Gameplay And References The game largely follows the same formula of Super Mario Odyssey. Luigi must travel around the kingdoms to collect Power Moons in order to power up his ship.He can throw Helmer up, down or straight and Helmer will return to him like a boomerang. Luigi can also use Helmer capture enemies like Mario can with Cappy. If Luigi's life meter goes to zero, not only will Luigi lose a life, but he will also lose 10 coins. If Luigi loses his last life, you will be taken to the continue screen. If there are no green coins or not enough green coins, then the player will automatically not have a choice to continue and will get an instant game over. When you do choose to continue, you will lose an amount green coins you haved earned depending on the difficulty: * Very Easy - 20 * Easy - 40 * Normal - 60 * Hard - 80 * Very Hard - 100 * Intense - 200 * Super Mario 64: When you collect coins, they make the same noise from Super Mario 64 when being collected underwater. * Luigi's Mansion: When you pause the game, select, and confirm, the same sounds are heard as from the Gameboy Horror. The CONTINUE? theme in this game is Tokata's theme (controls) from Luigi's Mansion. When Luigi is shot in the air by lava or fire, he makes the same noises when a bomb explodes on him or when he touches fire in Luigi's Mansion. The end credits from Luigi's Mansion is the same end credits in Super Luigi Odyssey, but is heard 2 octaves lower. * Rayman for the Gameboy Color: The game over theme in this game is the same game over music from Rayman Gameboy Color which was released in 2000, but is heard 2 octaves higher. This is the longest Game Over music to ever be heard in a Luigi game. * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: If Luigi loses all his lives in the game, the player will be taken to a continue screen with big pixels of black and white with navy blue text. The player needs to have enough green coins they earned to continue otherwise the player will get an immediate Game Over. When the player selects YES, the score they earned completing levels is cut in half and a green coin deduction is done. When the player selects NO, the score and green coin payment scroll away to the left while the NO button and the word CONTINUE? fall. As the word CONTINUE? and the NO button both collapse, the words GAME OVER are typed in one by one. This the exact same game over sign from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Classic mode, All Star mode and Boss Battles mode, but it is dark blue. The dark blue GAME OVER sign vanishes after the game over music from a Rayman game on the Gameboy Color and the player will return to the title screen afterwards. * Super Mario 3d World: Luigi makes all the same noise in this game as heard in Super Mario 3d World, including his taking damage, death animations, and falling scream. * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe for the Gameboy Color: When in 2D, all the same sounds and death music is heard from Super Mario Bros. Deluxe for the Gameboy Color. Characters Playable Characters * Luigi - Mario's younger brother and the main protagonist of the game. He isn't as brave as Mario, but he's willing to put his fears on the side to help his brother. He shares almost the same abilities as Mario. His quote after the end credits is "Thank you for playing! YOU ROCK!" * Helmer - A bit of a grumpy Bonneter. He has a short fuse and his reason for joining Luigi is to get revenge on Bowser for destroying his ships. You can throw him towards the enemies like a boomerang and use him to capture the enemies. * Yoshi - Luigi's dino friend. Like Super Mario Odyssey, you can capture him right off the bat after finding a Yoshi Egg. Non-Playable Characters * Daisy - The princess of Sarasaland. She decided to go on vacation and can be found roaming around the kingdoms Luigi visits. If you find her, she'll give Luigi a Power Moon. * Petal T. - Daisy's right hand toad. She takes the role of Captain Toad in this game and is searching for daisy in every kingdom. she is usually hidden in certain locations and if you find her,you'll get a Power Moon. * Mario and Cappy - After beating the main story campaign, Mario can be found in all of the kingdoms Luigi has traveled in, and will be happy to see Luigi (Cappy will be the one who does the talking though). He'll give Luigi one of the Power Moons he found if he finds him. He can be seen in different outfits in each kingdom. * Princess Peach - After beating the main story campaign, Peach can be found at the entrance of most kingdoms. Talking to her will allow Luigi to play Peach's Balloon World. Internet connection is required to play. * Toad - The residents of the Mushroom Kingdom. They often wear different hats on their big heads and they all have their own stories to tell. * Professor E. Gadd - His full name is Elvin Gadd. He can be found roaming around the kingdoms searching for Power Moons. If Luigi pays him 50 coins,he'll mark down the location of a Power Moon on the map. * Amiiboo - A friendly Boo that can usually be found near Luigi's ship. Talking to him allows you to scan amiibo. The three Super Mario Odyssey amiibo figurines are compatible with this game and provide the same results as in Super Mario Odyssey. * Talkatoo - This little guy can be found in almost every kingdom. He will give you a hint on how to find a Power Moon if you talk to him. * The Roving Racers - A group of Koopa Troopas waiting to race. They can be found in each Kingdom and they will reward you with Power Moons if you win the races. Unlike the original game, they can be found in kingdoms right off the bat. * French Bulldog - This doggie can be found in most kingdoms and even in Luigi's ship. Outside the ship, he'll lead Luigi to a certain spot and start sniffing the ground in order to dig up Power Moons. He'll follow Luigi around and sniff the ground if there's something buried under it. You can even use Helmer to play fetch with him, but it doesn't seem like Helmer is enjoying it. * Rabbit - These cute critters will run away when Luigi gets near them. If Luigi catches them, they will reward him with either a Power Moon or a couple of Coins. * Goombanny - A Goomba nanny that is looking for her Micro-Goombas. If Luigi approaches her in regular form, she'll make a run for it and disappear. Luigi must capture a Goomba if he wants to approach her and he needs to bring back her Micro-Goombas if she's found in a level. if Luigi finds all of her Micro-Goombas, she'll reward him with a Power Moon. * Goombanny's Micro-Goombas - These little guys ran away from Goombanny in order to cause some trouble. There are 3-6 of them in the levels where Goombanny is traveling. If Luigi approaches them in regular form, they'll run away and disappear. Luigi must approach them by capturing a Goomba in order to get them to follow him. * Crazy Cap Salespeople - Working for a brand that started in New Donk City, they sell their products in almost every kingdom. You can use regular Coins to buy costumes and Regional Coins to buy exclusive clothing along with stickers and souvenirs for Luigi's ship. The salespeople tend to reflect the people that live in their kingdom. * Bonneter - The residents of Bonneton. These guys are known for being able to transform into different hats and Capture things. * The Hidden Bonneter - This Bonneter can be found in a few kingdoms and he will disguise himself as a random headgear and camouflage on top of someone's head. Every time you find him, he'll give Luigi a Power Moon in exchange for keeping his location a secret. * Moonlight Villager - The residents that live in the Moonlight Valley. Don't be scared, they won't harm you or try to scare you. * Sewer Mouser - The residents of the Sewer Kingdom. While they may look a bit shady, they're pretty friendly and you can hang out around them without trouble. * Tostareans - Skeletons that love to dance with their maracas. Well... with all the ice around, it's difficult to tell if they're dancing or shaking because of the cold. * Jaxi - The main method of transportation in Tostarena. Luigi can mount him and use him to get to a certain point fast. He can also run on poison without any trouble. But because of his speed, he's a bit difficult to control. * Glydon - He can be found in certain kingdoms. Luigi can capture him and use him to glide around. * Walking Koopa - He can be found in the Sand Kingdom, Orange Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom. talking to him will allow Luigi to try the Trace-Walking Minigame in order to earn some Power Moons * Hamsterdamers - The residents of Hamsterdam. Thanks to their fur, they can survive the cold with no trouble. * Border Bros - These two bros. from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga are on vacation and will ask Luigi to do the Border Jump Minigame with them. They will reward Luigi with a power moon if he wins. * Klepto - In some levels, this bird will swoop down and take Helmer away from you. You'll need to ground pound the right side of a pedestal in order to defeat it. * New Donker - The residents of New Donk City. When Luigi meets them,they're already celebrating the New Donk City Festival. * Pauline - The Mayor of New Donk City. She will give Luigi a couple of Power Moons if he completes some tasks for her. * Donkey Kong - After beating the main story campaign, Donkey Kong can be seen laying around in an alley in New Donk City. A New Donker next to him will tell you that he wants five banana bunches. Donkey Kong will give you a Power Moon for every banana bunch you give him. * Little Mac - He can be found in an alley in New Donk City eating a chocolate bar. To access this alley, you'll need to enter a Moon Pipe. Despite the fact that he wears a hoodie, you can capture him and use his punches to get through the enemies that head towards you. Sadly, this can only be done in that hidden New Donk City alley. * Doc Louis - He can be found hanging around a fence in New Donk City after beating the main story campaign. He'll tell you that Little Mac is somewhere around the city and will ask you to retrieve a chocolate bar that was stolen from him. He'll reward you with a Power Moon if you get this chocolate bar back. * Obnesian - The residents of Obenesia Town. After Luigi defeats the threat that's been going around their town, they try to make Luigi feel welcome in Obenesia. * Rosarian - The inhabitans of the Rosario River. They like romance and will make sure that couples have a good time when they visit their kingdom. * Rosario Squiggler - These little guys are lost and need to be brought back to their flowers. Luigi must pick them up in order to bring them back. * Volbonan - The residents of Mount Volbono. They can be seen making preparations for their Cooking Carnival, but they seem to be under attack by a couple of birds. * Chef Broselini - A chef that can be found outside of the volcano. He wants a meal known as the "Hammer Meat", but has difficulty getting it because the residents of the kingdom see him as a monster. He will reward you with Power Moons if you find all of the Hammer Meats. * S.R.U. - Short for 'S'witcherium 'R'obotic 'U'nits, they teach the students how the Switcherium Academy works. * Crumbleden Ghost - The residents that stayed behind in the Ruined Kingdom. It's difficult to tell if they were always ghosts or if they're spirits of the ones who perished during some conflicts. Kingdoms * Cap Kingdom (Bonneton) * Haunted Kingdom (Moonlight Valley) * Sewer Kingdom (Mouser Underground) * Sand Kingdom (Tostarena) * Orange Kingdom (Hamsterdam) * Cloud Kingdom (Nimbus Road) * Wilderness Kingdom (Sofaro Tundra) * Metro Kingdom (New Donk City) * Waterroad Kingdom (Waterroad Kingdom) * Rose Kingdom (Rosario River) * Cinema Kingdom (Hollystar Studios) * Luncheon Kingdom (Mount Volbono) * Educational Kingdom (Switcherium University) * Ruined Kingdom (Crumbleden) * King Boo's Kingdom (King Boo's Mansion) * Moon Kingdom (Honeylune Ridge) * Mushroom Kingdom (Peach's Castle) * Daisy's Kingdom (Sarasaland) * Dark Side (Rabbit Ridge) * Darker Side (Culmina Crater)